


Why not?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend's just become your girlfriend. Think honorable thoughts, young one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 17, 2007.

“…Now I’m not exactly sure how to reverse it,” Shamal says as he cleans an ear out with one finger and looks a little green in the cheeks, “so we’ll just have to wait it out until tomorrow and see what happens.”

 

Gokudera hears those words, and all sorts of homicidal scenarios flood his mind, in the hundred possible ways that he could end Lambo Bovino’s existence once and for all. It’s the stupid cow’s fault that his boss has been grievously hurt! He is right in the middle of wondering how joyous it would feel to drop the brat into a vat of hot acid when a whimper at his side catches his attention, and Gokudera forgets all about murder.

 

“Tenth, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

Tsuna fidgets uncomfortably from where she is seated beside Gokudera, head down, eyes lowered and hands frantically fighting to keep the skirt down over her legs – she wouldn’t have ever thought that girls’ clothes were that airy. Shamal lets out a low whistle that makes Gokudera growl and Tsuna want to cry. The doctor is smirking at them both as he stands up and claps Gokudera’s shoulder.

 

“Be a man, my fair student.”

 

“SHUT UP.”

 

But Shamal is already gone, leaving a very distraught Tsuna all alone with Gokudera in the clinic. Gokudera runs a hand through his hair and sneaks a glance at the once-boy-now-girl beside him.

 

“Um… I guess we’re staying here, huh.”

 

“I will. You should really go to class though.”

 

Tsuna finally looks up, and Gokudera feels like he’s been hit by a fist to the gut the moment he sees those eyes.

 

 _…Dios mio,_ she’s cute.

 

“Gokudera-kun?”

 

Thinkhonorablethoughtsthinkhonorablethoughts—

 

“Um. This must really bother you, huh.”

 

So much for that.

 

“W-w-what do you mean?”

 

“Well, um… we just got together and… w-we’ve barely d-done anything and n-now…”

 

Tsuna bites her lip, looking down again; her cheeks flush a very delicate and cute shade of pink. Gokudera suddenly discovers how hot it is in the clinic.

 

“I’ll still want you!”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You’re the only one I want, Tenth, girl or boy!”

 

Okay, so it comes out a little stupid now that he’s said it, so Gokudera reaches out to clasp Tsuna’s hands (they’re so small and soft) and gaze, with utmost sincerity, into his boss’ eyes. Tsuna only blushes harder. It’s definitely hot in here.

 

“I’m very happy to hear that, Gokudera-kun.”

 

That afternoon, Gokudera realizes that breasts aren’t so bad after all.

 

The next day, Shamal comes into the clinic to find them tangled together and Tsuna still very female. He makes a quip about protection and pregnancy that sends him flying out the door in a charred heap.


End file.
